


Bad Cross Over No One Wanted But My Sorry Self

by MyrrdinBakers (TheAntiLamb)



Category: Dexter (TV), Hannibal (TV), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cannibalism, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Murder, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiLamb/pseuds/MyrrdinBakers
Summary: Age regression is only there because I made some characters younger because I can.Formerly known as The fifth prince of ealdor, but I felt that I could change the name bc it's not all centered around Merlin, I mean.--------*--------*--------------*-----------Ealdor is now a kingdom ruled by King Mycroft Homes. They have a prince on the lose and have not found him for 2 years.Northevense is a made-up kingdom that now exists ruled by King Williams Graham, also known as the cannibal kingdom.Essetir is ruled by King Cenred and Princess Irene.Those all happened to be companions. And the magic kingdom.Uther decides it's time for peace because the tension is high. For him, at least.-----------*--------*--------------*-------------Just shitty family drama no idea what I was thinking.HonestlyJust some crazy mixture of my favorite shows. Not canon compliant in any universe. Except in my crazy mind.Enjoy.This is honestly crack. I can't work with it if I don't start considering it crack.





	1. Chapter 1

"Merlin you better not say any snide remarks or it's to the stake with you." The Crowned price Arthur imperiled Merlin as they walked to the throne room. Merlin rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'll faint and the knights will freak out like always." He mumbled, glad his real friends cared. "I heard you, and it is mostly Lancelot and Gwaine, " Arthur commented back to Merlin. 

"I do have to say it worries me how you charm everyone around you." The Crowed prince chuckled a bit. Merlin puts his hands on the door to push it as he rolled his eyes back at Arthur, "yes, I am so bewitching aren't I?" He said sarcastically and Arthur was glad the other didn't see his face of disappointment at his words. 

"Arthur." The king smiled at his son. "Come now just in time for the guests to be arriving." Arthur smiled at his father and sat next to him as Merlin hid a bit behind Arthur, out of his master's view. "Father who is it that is coming? You refused to tell me. This truly feels very important." Arthur said a bit amused at his father's smile. "3 kingdoms have decided to join the peace treaty. Since the others have signed it they excused themselves but they have all sent letters." Uther said very delightedly. Arthur was a bit surprised knowing the exact kingdoms. 

Merlin's whole life did a 180-degree turn for the worse, he almost lost his breath as his world shattered. He was so dead. Gaius, the trusted physician saw Merlins almost lost and broken expression as he wondered about what had he heard or remembered. 

Suddenly a knight from the kingdom of Ealdor entered the room. A blond man, with a dark blue cape. Wolfskin adorning the edges of his cape. Silver adorning everywhere it could. He was rather short but he made up on that with his deadly face. Even causing fear in Arthur. The man clearly looked like the general. He looked very displeased as he looked down on everyone in that room. His eyes falling last on the king.

Uther stood up to be as best of a host as he could. "King Mycroft Holms and the princes of Ealdor." He proclaimed with a less scary voice. His gloved hands tightening when his deep blue eyes got caught in Merlin's light blue ones. The young warlock looked back at the man almost petrified. 

"Silence boys." A yell was heard from the hallway and very loud footsteps. The door was almost blasted open as a very angry king entered the room with three other princes behind him. The general stood next to the tallest man with black hair with curls. His sharp cheekbones reminding him of Merlin, Arthur suddenly realize that the prince reminded him greatly of Merlin. 

The king looked older, brown eyes, a cane and a face that looked like he was annoyed to be here in the first place. The third prince looked more like the king, brown eyes, brown hair, but this one looked a little bit off. Regardless, a skinny man with dark curly hair, looking like the second oldest, was next to this one, looking even weirder. They were all adorned with black and dark blue, a silver raven as their crest. Leather, animal furs and silver adorned them greatly. Their crowns looked more intricate than the ones in Camelot. 

"Mycroft, it's been some time. This is my son, Crowed Prince Arthur, and this is my ward, Morgana." Uther said as others stood up and did their respected curtsies. 

"Very nice to see you, Uther. This is Sherlock, Brian, Dexter, and the little prince has decided to disappear after a little issue, but I am sure to find him so-" Mycroft's words were stopped as he looked at the side of Arthur and looked like looks were ready to commit homicide. 

"A serving boy?!" The king yelled looking at Merlin, as the boy tried to act like it was not at him that they were talking to. "Merlin out of all of the things I would have been fine with you picking you choose a serving boy?! I should have kept you on a leash at my side at all times." King Mycroft yelled and jumped at Merlin but the general and prince Sherlock grabbed him in time. But Prince Dexter grabbed at him instead. Making Prince Brian rolled his eyes. "Brother, how have they been treating you?" Said Dexter hugging the small boy. The boy looked at Arthur and the king and felt embarrassed, hiding in his older brother's chest. "Have they been nice to our favorite baby brother. Oh, look how much you have grown, oh you're so gorgeous. You look just like Sherry and Biny!" He smiled as he kissed Merlin's head. Brian was quite calm as he decided to not create more commotion than needed.

The whole court was in absolute shock. But Dexter continued to speak, "It was our mother who told Merlin that he could hide away with uncle Gaius." At this Gaius rolled his eyes, annoyed at getting caught already. 

"Can someone cares to explain," Morgana said with a charming smile. "Merlin is the 5th son of the old king of Ealdor. He had a little escapade 2 years ago because of something that happened." The general said as he held his violent king in place, but then Dexter hugged the boy again and spoke, "But Merly promises not to do that again right?" Dexter said baby-talking Merlin while he squeezed his cheeks. "Stop treating him like a babe. He's only 17." Brian complained and joined the group hug to hide his baby brother's shame.

Morgana and Uther gave each other looks as Arthur got a bit closer to Merlin. Wondering why HIS Merlin, his clumsy, caring and sweet manservant was PRINCE of EALDOR, A KINGDOM THAT WAS MORE VIOLENT THAN ESSETIR. How was this even possible? But no wonder the boy was clumsy at work, he was a damn prince.

"Merlin is a prince," Arthur whispered softly. Morgana placed her hand on Arthurs's shoulder to comfort him silently. She was also surprised at this, and she was quite glad she was never terrible to him like Arthur was.

"They had him hostage!" Mycroft yelled. Sherlock rolled his eyes still holding his older brother back. "You're clearly wrong on that one brother. Stop making a scene, we have Merlin back. No need for violence." He said sighing as the other relaxed. He still pulled Merlin up to him and kissed his forehead before pulling on his ear. "What are you even wearing! Not fit for such a handsome prince like you!" Mycroft growled out pulling at the cloth around Merlin's neck. The boy was so embarrassed he didn't know where to look. 

"King Cenred and Princess Irene of Essetir!" A servant in black said. The two more terrifying figures entered the hall and ungodly screech was heard. "Merlin!" Princess Irene made her way to Merlin with a delicate walk. Her heels even and loud as she hugged the boy and messed up his hair.

"Hiding in King Uther's realm. Merlin, you're such a bad boy. Oh, good day to you all your majesties." She said after her freak out. She still had respect for lower kingdoms like Camelot. She did her bows as Cenred joined in the fun. 

"Ah what a nice reunion. Your majesties. Uther, Mycroft, good seeing you all." Cenred said softly and gave Merlin a lustful look. "And how is my lovely fiancee, had fun playing serving boy, you know I could have arranged something like that for you once we are wed?" He purred at Merlin and Dexter growled out a bit. Not wanting to let go of Merlin. Everyone was rather disgusted except for the Ealdorians and the Essetires.

Arthur was shocked, his manservant was meant to marry the enemy kingdom of Camelot. 

"Wait the 5th prince of Ealdor is to marry the king of Essetir?" King Uther asked, trying to understand the huge family reunion happening in front of him. "But Merlin can't be a prince, he's…" Uther was about to mock him but Mycroft looked about to declare war. 

"We are here for a peace treaty and we find our brother as a servant boy! Of a prince! I have never been more insulted. And to have to be in a kingdom that outlaws magic! I r-, " Mycroft was silenced by Sherlock again. "We simply want peace, and to keep our brother. I am sure there is no need to discuss the fact that we are taking him back. No discussion needed?" Sherlock said and repeated just in case Uther was too dumb for words.

"Yes. No need, misunderstandings happen, don't they?" Uther said peacefully and a bit lost.

"Merlin you lied to me." Arthur finally spoke up and Merlin looked at his prince fearfully. The silence echoed in the room. 

"King Williams and Princess Abigale of Northevense!" Shouted a servant of Camelot, meaning that the kingdom had not brought their own servants. This king almost looked dead inside as he walked towards the group of royalty. His boots had soles of metal so they cackled like thunder in the deadly quiet room. Adorned with timber wolfskin, and a bow and quilt hanging from his back, his golden crown not really fitting in with his dark long curls but the emeralds truly stood out. His cape was shorter and didn't drag. But it was a beautiful deep green. His cold blue eyes scanned the room as he did his courtesies. 

The princess was gorgeous, dressed in pink cloth with deerskin adorning her chest and cape. She smiled nervously at the side of her father. Twin blades resting at her hips. A simple golden crown, it's simplicity not robbing your eyes from the beauty of the Princess.

The man at the side of the king was definitely another general, he had this high air to him that he seemed like another king or the real predator in the entire room. He was in chainmail and had a long cape. The black wolf symbol contrasting beautifully with the green of his robes. He held his helmet at the side, small horns on the sides of said helmet. This man was also holding two black hunting wolves with muzzles on and leather harnesses to hold them back with the chains.

"Forgive me for being tardy. But I see that's not the reason for this silence. I do hope your not all at each other's throats." Williams said he smiled darkly. 

Now the room had 3 of the most feared Kings. Yes, Uther executed all magic users that were caught. Nevertheless, Uther was not the one killing the people directly. He sent his guards to do so.

Williams's kingdom was known as a land of cannibals. Williams was also known as 'The Hunter', he truly caused fear all-round. His general was a ruthless warrior, killed all he found unworthy. They called him the 'Northern Ripper'. Nothing much was known of the king's child, only that she was a dame. And a hunter of the first class.

"The cannibals made it." Cenred teased as he shook William's hand, causing Williams to smile and chuckle a bit at the joke. "I saw you a week ago Cenred, you make it sound like you missed me." He joked and the other smiled. He kissed Irene's hand and Abigail walked over to Irene and the two princes stayed next to each other. 

Williams completed his hello to the ones he knew and looked up at Uther. "Nice to meet you Uther Pendragon." He said with a deadly smirk. "Same to you William McGraham," Uther replied not showing his fear to the cannibal. 

"What a messy introduction, I don't remember half of the names and kingdoms," Dexter said exasperated. 

"Yes let us get the tables. The court is dismissed. Morgana, dear, take the Princesses for a walk or take them to their rooms or something else." Uther said running out of ideas. "If the kings may stay. The room will be ready." He mumbling a bit, still in shook at having a prince as a serving boy.

The royals stepped to the side and the ladies left. The generals would not budge though, staying next to their prince or king. The tables and chairs were set up and the kings sat down. 

Mycroft was annoyed as he had to sit next to the dumbest king, with Cenred in front of him. "I think this is quite noble of you to accept me into this peace treaty," Cenred said with a smirk. Williams was next to Cenred and he gave his friend a weird look. "Hannibal you don't have to stay," William turned around and said softly to his loyal knight. Hannibal leaned in to whisper in his king's ear. "I don't want my royal highness to end up as a stable boy." That made Williams laugh as Hannibal left him the black wolves and the hall.

"Dexter, Brian. You are to take Merlin to get into more prince-like clothes. Make sure their Brains since they are both skinny. " Mycroft managed to say as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

"Arthur you are to stay here," Uther said as the prince almost growled at his father, sitting next to Williams. 

Sherlock sat next to Mycroft and immediately took off his crowned followed by the older brother to do a simple hand movement and for the second to slip it back on in annoyance.

Brian made way as Dexter followed suit with Merlin, holding his hand like a little kid. Merlin wanting to hide under a rock extremely embarrassed. "Merly, head up like big brother Mymy says." He said still baby talking him. It would be very embarrassing for the others to admit they called him the same and allowed the smaller ones to call them such baby names.

"This is horrible," Merlin mumbled as he was pushed into one of the guest chambers. There boxes already in there. Dexter opened up Brians's trunk and started digging in it. "Oh, this is nice." He said softly, finding some blue. "Oh Merly, kid, you don't look good in red. It's not your color, it's Camelot's. I mean you look good in blood. Especially when it's someone who deserves it.~" Dexter said darkly, making the oldest in the room smirk. 

"He does, doesn't he? I miss watching you kill, lovely." Brian purred to Merlin. The boy turned and held his head, not wanting to remember how good it was to use his magic for destruction. 

"I'd be as disappointed as Kilgarah is in you. You still haven't assassinated the king? He's killed so many of our kind. What is one king versus a hundred men?" Dexter said as he took out a silk blue cape. 

"Biney! Strip him!" Dexter told Brian as he stood up quickly to help the unwilling warlock. The unstable boy changing the conversation topic within seconds.

Merlin lets his brothers manhandle him and get him completely naked. Finding some nice black trousers for him, slipping on a dark blue tunic that fit him a bit loosely like everything he wore. Then a black belt with a silver buckle, and what was obviously a magical gem, well to magic people anyway, in the center of said buckle. 

"Okay, I look princely enough." Said Merlin, but that was not enough to make his brothers stop, all of them only caring about impressing each other rather than the public eye. That mostly counted as impressing Mycroft, since the man had tastes for the finer things in life. 

Dexter slipped on the silk cape nicely, adding some white tiger fur to one of his sides. They all preferred white fur so the blood would look nicer and it always did. He locked the cape with another silver buckle with gems and took out Merlin's crown. Smiling softly at the boy. Merlin felt a bit bad that he had made his family feel like this, desperate to find him and holding onto the hope that they felt his magic somewhere. 

"What a beautiful prince, I hope you had fun… but you have to come home." Brian said softly after placing Merlin's crown on.

"I don't think he has a choice…" Dexter said softly. He looked pensive and almost gone, like always, wondering about his emotions. Mycroft and Sherlock didn't show it but they definitely cared a lot about a load of other people, unlike Brian, Dexter, and Merlin, that only ever cared about family. The three of them had a problem faking their care and the other two sucked at showing just how much they truly cared.

"Oh, this is terrible," Merlin said laying down on the bed ad he gasped exasperatedly. 

"The problems you have gotten into, or the clothes you have gotten into?" Brian joked, and Dexter chuckled at that, Merlin almost laughed but he was analyzing that he was still going to end up married to Cenred. It was not that he didn't like the man. But he was still young and wanted to be free, but Cenred was too flexible with Merlin, not even thinking he was a hard catch or a challenge, he thought the boy was downright entertaining. Other than being one of the most powerful warlocks alive, he was Cenred's type. Whatever that is, better not be what Arthur says, that he was a girl. Just because he is skinny and is bothered and a precautious person, does not make him a girl.

"I bet men like you because you are girly. I mean, you can get married with one because, oh would you look at that, I have magic!" Dexter said and Brian and Merlin looked at him like 'that's not it'.

"Dex, I understand you'd think that's easy to do since spells have never, ever been your thing, like not even potions are your thing. Your magic is destruction with your thoughts alone. You get into people's minds and in change, you let them in yours. But the rest of us can use complex spells." Brian explained softly and Dexter joined Merlin in sighing dramatically and laying down. 

"Mycroft said to dress Merly up, did we have to go back?" Dex asked and Brian sat up. 

"Yeah, no one else other than Uther would mind if we just prance back in there. Mycroft and Sherlock always have time for us." Brian said and stood up, slipping on Merlins boots like he always did and pulled him up on his feet, same with Dexter. 

"Let's go boys, Merlin you better not escape because I will hold your hand." Brian threatened as they left the room to go to the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please comment what you'd like to see! Not much was planned after the feast they will have next chapter but, uh hey. Yeah!

"So I decided with Gaius that it was a good idea to put a enhancement neutralizer here. To make sure no magic is being used." Uther said as Gaius hed the dried leaves he was ready to burn.

"Doesn't really count as an enchantment, especially when you kill magic users." Williams said leaning on the table with his elbows on it as well, his robes moving delicatly as he placed his hands on his 5'0 clock cheeks. His eyes glimered blue with pure magic as Cenrid shared a smirk with Will.

"You all accept." Uther said more as a statement than a question and Sherlock just smirked as he looked at Mycroft; but the king of Ealdor looked a bit more pissed at the idea, considering how it affected his brothers more than him and he woried for the 4 of his baby brothers.

"You know that reveals true forms and all that. You are certain you desire to see such things?" Mycroft asked, changing the tension to Uther who nodded and Gaius lit the herbs. He waved it a bit and soon the image of the room rippled and Williams was the first to show. His goat like horns grew softly as his feathery dark brown wings expanded and then tucked behind his back as every bird did. He managed to look even more angelic and beautiful.

Soon Sherlocks true form was shown, he simply had a long black tail, with more fur at the end. Same for Mycroft but his was thicker and the same color as his fleeting hair.

"Well not much has changed." Said Sherlock dryly, not knowing his eyes were burning gold

Thankfully, Mycroft's where not golden, since he was not born with it but learnt it. Unlike his younger brothers. 

***

As they made it back to the throne room, they saw the two royal knights at the door. The short one with blonde hair eyed the troublesome trio as the taller man smirked, knowing chaos was about to occur. Of course, the guards let them pass through because they had seen them grow, and knew them very well.

The two blonde men opened the doors and the 6 inhaled the magical herbs. Gasps from Uther, Arthur and Gaius where covered from the loud growl from the short blonde man. Who had grown his tusks back, his ears pointy with earrings. His suit was not damaged by his troll like form but molded with it. His cristal blue eyes full of rage at the kings with their hands on their swords. 

"Oh John come here." Sherlock said softly to his knight. Uther was in shock, the strongest knight from Ealdor was a fucking troll. A small one at that. 

The taller knight was revealed to look like a fish man. His eyes completely dark marron. Still they burned like charcoles. He calmly closed the doors before standing behind Williams, who had whispered something in his knights ear. The monster smiled with pirana like teeth and tood with his hands behind his back. 

The three Holmes brothers at the door had their eyes glowing golden. But Merlin's were burning. Dexter's were a blood red, yet they managed to glow as Brian's. They all panicked a bit as the Camelot royalty looked all around the room at everyone. 

"Uther. It's not kingly to keep your mouth open like that." Sherlock teased but was elbowed by Mycroft. 

"I believe the boys should stay outside, we have two crowed princes here already. The whole party does not need to be here. Brian take care of them. No even better. John take them away." Mycroft said getting a bit pissed. 

"Hannibal, you should go with the kids. Or better yet. Only the kings stay. We finish this with decency." Williams said and Cenred nodded along. Sherlock was the first to stand and Arthur needed a little push from his father. Soon enough all the princes were royaly kicked out of the council room. They all looked normal again and Arthur found himself standing in front of Merlin. He really looked like a prince. But it didn't stop him from hitting his head. Only causing the human John to growl. The other princes decided to back off. 

Hannibal simple laughed softly as he grabbed the blonde and the raven haired kid away. "John shall I go check the princesses? I believe we should visit the training grounds." He said diplomatically and Sherlock waved a bit to John who just rangled the 3 unruly princes. Brian and Sherlock following behind like the well bred men they were. 

As they were walking to the training grounds, Arthur unconsciously leading them there. 

Brian spoke to Sherlock with their mind connection. 

'Do you think they will marry someone off?' He asked but was about to say that was a stupid idea, since they were all male. 

'Merlin might end up with Arthur no matter what. It's their destiny. They are the same coin after all. Each others side.' Sherlock said softly smiling at his younger brother who was still looking worried. Brian looked away as they made it to the training grounds. 

John unceremoniously shoved the two younger princes in the center. Lancelot went to the rescue of his prince. But he got to close to John and was shoved to the ground with a mighty kick. 

"Alright boys, spill it all out! All your feelings! All the rage, disappointment, lies, truths, thoughts, betrayal and what not! Emrys, Arthur." John said and everyone made a cemi circle around them. Dexter was next to Brian and glancing at his elder brothers like 'this is actually happening?'. 

Brian sighed and Sherlock laughed out.

"This is why he's the head knight. This is why he trained every knight." Sherlock said as he clapped his hands together, ready for the show. 

"It's tradition in Ealdor. Knights who clash to much have to explain why. It's to either be brutally honest. Or to kill your opponent. But John never let's anyone die." Brain explained to a Gwen who was holding a basket of clothing. She had tood next to him and he explained to her. Everyone had quieted down just a bit to hear what the man was saying. 

Arthur looked incredulously at Merlin and then at John, who had crossed his arms and looked very pissed. Merlin on the other hand looked very embarrassed and was trying to hide behind his messy hair. 

The knights looked so confused as to why Merlin was dressed as a prince. And why he was called by a different name. 

Lancelot glared at Gwaine, who did not look surprised at all. Percival was looking horribly guilty, since his family believed in Ealdors kingdom, a heaven for druids. His family honored Emrys and he was felling terrible that he never knew. Elyan was lost as hell. Leon was sharing the same feelings as the last one. 

"Merlin what the hell!" Arthur decided to ask, more like screeched in rage. Merlin looked like he wanted the dirt to swallow him. 

"Tell me who you really are." Arthur said trying not to sound like he'd kill everyone around him. 

"My name is Merlin Holmes, 4th prince of Ealdor. The druids call me Emrys..." Merlin said loud enough so he didn't need to repeat it for Arthur. 

The blonde prince rubbed his chin, he sighed and ruffled his hair as he tried to think. 

"You're a bloody prince." Arthur said quietly. He tried to wrap it around his head. Until he was thrown a sword in its sheeth. Merlin was thrown one as well. They were John's. The troll stood his ground and made a simple motion. Merlin unclipped his cape and John took it. 

Their swords were unsheethed and they took battle stances. 

"Why are you mad?" Merlin asked. Not really having anything better to ask. Arthur looked even more enraged at that as they started to circle around. 

"Let me think!" Arthur said sarcastically. Causing Merlin to frown. "Because you lied to me about everything! I don't know you!" Arthur said, and Merlin felt how hurt the other was. He even teared up, his eyes going red as he tried not not cry. 

"Arthur-" Merlin managed to say before he dodged an attack from Arthur with his sword. Suddenly proving he could actually fight. Arthur got even madder at this as they began clashing swords. 

It was mostly Arthur attacking and Merlin putting his sword in the way so he wouldn't get hurt. Sometimes using both his hands to balance out the sword. 

"Mer-lin! You betrayed me!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs. A rather terrifying blow coming from the Pendragon heir was parried by a seasoned knight. John had taken the sword from Merlin who had already landed on the floor. 

"So you're heart broken?" John, never knowing when the fuck to keep quiet and when to talk, said coldly as he twisted their swords. Making Arthur's fly away. John was looking at Arthur seriously. Merlin looked like he was about to cry. But then he saw Arthur crying his breath halted. 

Everyone was quite, knowing if they spoke they'd probably get killed. 

"You do care." John said quietly, just for Arthur. The man couldn't even speak as he breathed heavily, staring at Merlin. 

Sherlock clapped his hands together and everyone felt as if the air cleared out. Everyone breathed calmly; Arthur rubbed angrily at his eyes as he sighed in his hands. He really looked so hurt and broken. Most of the knights cleared out when Arthur walked away. 

Merlin was still in the ground, looking crushed. Finally letting his tears fall as he sobbed. John looked down at the boy and extended a hand to him. 

Yet the warlock would not give his hand. Still, the knight waited for the boy. "Come now, don't waist the short time you have with us all." John said reminding Merlin that he would indeed live forever. 

Merlin was up before his brothers made it to him. 

"You know I've come to realize you four really can't read the mood. Act more, it's terrible, you are all incredibly insensitive. Except you Sherry, you do care, you just are terrible at-" Brian was silenced by Sherlock's hand in his mouth. 

"We are all acting weird." Sherlock stated as he glared at Dexter. Dexter glared back and Sherlock sighed. "I guess the excitement is leaving us a bit now." He said and sighed. 

Soon enough Hannibal had two princesses and one ward behind him. All of them giggling. They eventually quieted up when they saw Merlin. 

Hannibal of course read the situation instantly. 

"Shouldn't we all get ready for the feast they are preparing? I'm sure they signed the treaty." He said calmly, left hand on handle. 

"Unless they killed each other." John joked and received a smack on his head from Sherlock. 

"Merlin stop mopping, a half can't-" Sherlock recived a smack to the back of his head from John. Shutting him up. 

"-hate what makes whole. Sherlock I know!" Merlin said as he rubbed his runny nose and tried not to sob. Non of them were the comforting type. But Brian was. He opened his arms to his baby brother and hugged him and shushed him. 

"I want to see that dragon." Sherlock said and yet again received a smack to the back of the head form the same hand. 

"Oh Merlin." Irene cooed at Merlin as Brian let go of him so she would calm him down. Abigail and Morgana stayed by Hannibal's side quietly. 

"Your majesties?" A servant girl asked. Gwen. She looked a bit lost. But Morgana looked happy to explain as they left cross arms. 

"Merlin?" Abigail asked shyly behind Irene. Merlin glanced up at her and she smiled softly at him as he rubbed a tender finger along his shaking hand. "It's going to be alright. Just go to him." She said softly and Merlin realized something. 

Why was he crying? He backed off Irene. He needed to get Arthur back. He looked up at the cidadel. He couldn't just lose hope. His legs started moving and he soon saw himself running in the castle. Up stairs and dodging busy people who gave him confused looks. He skidded across the floor and ran down a hallway. Arthur's. 

He ran faster the closer he got and when he reached the doors he slammed them open and his eyes landed on a Arthur sitting on his table, arms crossed. He looked as if he had been waiting. 

"That knight of your brother's is a menacing one." Arthur attempted, very out of character, to change the subject. To Arthur's dismay it didn't work. 

"Arthur I love you." Merlin sputtered out, completely winded as he closed the doors behind him. 

Arthur's face didn't show any emotion. He stayed quiet. Expecting Merlin to explain. Hand on chin and all. 

"Arthur, I was going to be married off to Cenred! I didn't want to! I-I was afraid! I hid in Camelot, I was going to be Gaius' apprentice! I didn't think your father would make me your manservant! I didn't mind." Merlin began, unsure of all the emotions and truths he had to say. Arthur made a face at the last thing Merlin had said. "Does it really bother you that a prince was your manservant?" Merlin said drawing at straws, causing Arthur to almost roll his eyes. 

"No Merlin, your lies are what bother me the most! And the fact that we could've gone to war for something like this! Father would think you a spy and your brother would think us enslavers!" Arthur said as he stood up and got closer to Merlin. 

"Merlin..." Arthur said exasperatedly, as if he couldn't speak and Merlin assumed the worse. 

"You're thinking of me differently because I'm a prince? Arthur no." Merlin said but Arthur silenced him with a smack to the head. Merlin sputtered as he looked at Arthur with wide eyes. 

"Of course not. But again. You lied about who you were. What else did you lie about, was all your advice lies as well? Was our friendship a lie as well." Arthur asked quietly as he looked at Merlin in the eyes, even if he was struggling to. 

Merlin was silenced at this. Arthur did care. He... He did think of them as friends. Merlin's chest warmed at as he smiled like an idiot and Arthur glared. 

"We're friends?" He asked almost blithely. 

"I don't know Prince Merlin. Are we?" Arthur asked crossing his arms again. 

"I didn't lie about that. Just my position. I did tell you I was from Ealdor." Merlin said gingerly. 

"That you were from Ealdors royal family?" Arthur said, still mad, but it was lessening. 

"Just that, the rest is true." The warlock said hopefully. Hopeful that Arthur would understand. Apparently he did. Because his arms dropped and raised up a bit. 

Almost as if allowing him to enter that space. 

"You're telling the truth." Arthur muttered as he pulled Merlin into a hug. He was almost in shock, but he hugged back as he sighed in reilef. "Thank you Arthur." Merlin whispered out softly as Arthur played with the black locks. 

***  
In the other side, in some guest chambers. Was Sherlock and John. The knight was shining his armor, and the crown prince was on the bed half naked. 

"Oh John, what a bore. The feast is at night. The treaty as been signed. And I am bored. It's fun to cause disarray in every one's emotions." Sherlock said with a smirk on his lips and John continued to angrily shine his armor. 

"Human emotions are fun to play with. It's a complete defect though." He adds as he lays back on the bed completely. 

"Pitty I can't keep playing with them." He finished and John stood and stalked to Sherlock. 

"You say that yet you care for more than you should. You like like that because you care too much and you always get hurt." John said softly as he sat down by Sherlock's head. 

"You do read me well." Sherlock said emotionessly as he turned his head away from John. 

"I've known you since I was a whelp." He said smiling at his prince. 

"Yes I believe I was seven. When I begged Mycroft to let me keep the baby troll I had found in the forest." Sherlock mused just for John. Making his knight smile and laugh out loud. 

"Oh John." Sherlock said softly as John leaned in closer. Sherlock's hand on his trolls cheek. 

***  
In a room close to Sherlock's. Williams and Hannibal were. Hannibal was writting on some papers on the desk. Will sitting on the table as he watched the other. 

"I'm very glad I didn't let you drown." Hannibal said after a while of staring at his mug of water. This caused a questionful chuckle to leave Wills lips. "Where is this coming from?" The king asked as he looked his knight in the eyes. 

"Here I am. Walking the land under the sun thanks to your magic." Hannibal said softly as he placed down his quill. He clasped his hands together as he looked at Will. 

"It's only fair I repay you for saving my life. Yet you stayed along." Will teased and Hannibal looked down with a small smile. 

"I was just curious to see who I had saved." 

Will sighed happily as he let his legs swing like a little kid in a all too tall chair. 

"I'm glad we found Abigail as well." Hannibal added after a small pause. "She will be a great queen." 

Will glanced at Hannibal and smiled at that. He looked away again and breathed in silently as his wings streached out. He gave Hannibal what his eyes were begging him to see. One stayed tucked but the other fell across the edge of the table. Hannibal carresed the open wing and smiled. 

"Why hide them?" Hannibal asked for the thousand time. 

"Many reasons." Will decided to say as he simply enjoyed the petting his wings were getting. He loved getting pampered. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea. The treaty?" Will asked already knowing the answer. 

"A war in the future is a eventuality. Nothing to stop it." Hannibal answered. Straightforward. 

Will sighed softly. Accepting Hannibal's head in his lap. Even if the knight preferred it the other way around. He still enjoyed the soft petting he would receive form a Will who was entering deep thought.


End file.
